


First Impressions

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Insert/Soulmate AU — Characters discover they're soulmates when they hear each other speak their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

There was this guy that went to your favorite bar. He had light brown hair, an adorable crooked nose,  and green eyes that looked perfect when they squinted in a smile. You had seen him go to this bar for a couple months now, but every time you would just observe him from afar, too scared to go talk to him.

Your friends knew, as they could see how quickly you would straighten your back and fix your hair whenever you caught sight of him. You hoped that he would notice you.

He never seemed to noticed you.

He appeared to be single and you never saw him with anyone that would seem to be a significant other. So, finally, you decided that today would be the day that you would at least attempt to have some sort of interaction with him. A smile? Direct eye contact? An actual conversation? You weren’t sure how much you would be able to do, and the nervousness in the pit of your stomach was not helping.

“Why so fidgety?” Elle, your best friend, asked.

“I am not,” you answered immediately, though you knew she was right.

“It’s that guy again, isn’t it? Just go say hi already. We’re all waiting for you to do it,” she smiled.

You turned to look at your other two friends, Isaac and Jesse. They both tried to remove themselves from the conversation by taking in gulps from their drinks.

“Don’t act like you guys don’t know,” Elle rolled her eyes. “You look great, now go over there and order yourself another drink, and make some sort of interaction while you’re at it.”

You didn’t say anything, only got up from the small table you were at and slowly walked over to a spot near the mystery guy.

Just as you ordered the first drink that popped up in your head, you saw him get up from his seat out of the corner of your eye. You forced yourself not to turn to gawk at him, but then he surprisingly came and stood right next to you. You braced yourself and decided that if you didn’t say hi now, you wouldn’t ever do it. So you did.

“Hi,” you nearly squeaked out, trying to force the muscles on your face to form a decent smile.

“Hey,” he answered, his way of greeting making it sound like you were old buddies just catching up.

You stood there frozen, now realizing that you had not planned on what to do next after this point. He had actually acknowledged your existence, and now you didn’t know how to continue this conversation. Mystery Guy ordered his drink and while he did that, you turned to look back at your friends. They were completely staring at your encounter.

“Those your friends?” Mystery Guy asked, calming down your inner panic. At least not you didn’t have to think of a way to continue this conversation yourself.

“Yea. I come here with them all the time,” you answered, maintaining a confident voice.

“I’ve seen you around,” he said, and you felt your heart flutter. He had actually noticed you.

“I’ve seen you around too,” you echoed, still trying to at least fake the confidence that you didn’t currently have.

He received his drink and you wondered whether he would now go back to his seat since he did not have a reason to stay. He didn’t. He stayed there with you, taking a sip of his drink and turning back to look at you.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“[y/n].”

“I’m Gavin.”

You mulled over his introduction. Gavin. You had never met anyone with that name. It was a nice name.

“Nice to meet you, Gavin,” you said with a smile.

He froze immediately, and you immediately began thinking about whether you had said something wrong. He didn’t answer, he just stared at you for a few seconds. Worry probably began to show on your face, and he suddenly reached out to touch your arm gently with his hand. You almost moved your arm away, taken aback by his sudden behavior.

“Have we met?” he asked, still staring at you.

“Um, I don’t think so?” you replied, becoming more and more confused by the second.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his eyebrows creasing.

“I think I would remember if I had met you before.”

Gavin continued staring at you, and you were becoming more uneasy.

“Is everything okay?” you asked.

“I think,” he muttered.

You saw him relax a bit and contemplated whether to return back to your friends. This guy seemed pretty great and everything but this sudden behavior from him was making you very confused. Gavin had apparently also been having similar thoughts.

“It was nice meeting you,” he said, still looking a bit uneasy.

“Yea, I guess I’ll see you around or something,” you replied, giving him a small wave.

Both of you went off and sat back down, and you could clearly tell that your friends had questions to ask you. You just weren’t sure how to answer them.

  
  


Two weeks later, you were at the closest take-out restaurant you could find. It was a Friday afternoon, and you had no interest in going home and cooking a meal.

You weren’t gonna lie; Gavin had been on your mind several times since the day you had talked to him. The encounter had stuck with you, and you wanted to talk to him again. You were still questioning his strange behavior, but had decided that maybe he was having a weird day or something. You hadn’t had time to go back to get drinks with you friends, and so you had not seen him since. You hoped it would happen soon.

You’d almost thought you were imagining things when you looked up from your phone and saw those green eyes looking directly at you. He seemed to have just entered the place with his friends, but was now more interested in you. He turned to talk to his buddies, and you were left staring down with a blush on your face. You looked up to see him approaching you, immediately making your heartbeat quicken.

“Hey,” he greeted, standing close to you confidently.

“Hi,” you said, unable to contain the smile on your face.

“How have you been?”

“Pretty okay. I just came to get some quick food and go home and relax.”

“I haven’t seen you in a while. It’s [y/n], right?” he asked.

You heard him say your name.

You were left speechless, and only nodded your head when you noticed that he was waiting for an answer. Instantly distracted, there was nothing you could do to stop the sudden feeling that you felt growing inside of you. You knew that it was impolite to stare, but that was all you were able to do at the moment. You felt that it was important that you look at Gavin. He was important. Everything about him was important.

“You alright?” he asked, staring at you with concern.

“I’m not sure. I just feel a little strange right now,” you said.

You saw his eyes light up, and that only confused you even more.

“Do you feel it too?” he asked quietly.

You thought back to when you had met Gavin, and his reaction to you in the middle of the conversation. Did he know? Did he feel the same thing? It was so hard to explain, and you had no words for it. All you knew was that Gavin was everything to you. He was everything you cared about at the moment. You wanted to know him, and you wanted to be with him.

“I don’t know how to explain what I am feeling,” you said to him.

He reached over slowly, and you were unsurprised when his hands met yours softly. It felt natural. His hands was soft, and you held on to them gently. You looked at him and found him smiling.

“So you feel it too?” he asked, this time sounding a lot more excited.

“Yea, I have no idea what it is. But I feel it. Like we’re meant to have met.”

“I know exactly what you’re talking about. It’s so strange. But I am not even questioning it.”

“I don’t think I want to question it either,” you agreed.

“Maybe you could stay here and eat? I know I came with my friends but I’m sure they don’t really care if I tell them I have a special friend to join us,” he asked.

“Am I special?” you asked, smiling wide.

“Very.”

“Sure. I’d like that. We do have quite a bit of catching up to do. I’ve got a million questions for you.”

“So do I,” he laughed, guiding you over to the table where his friends were at.

He didn’t let go of your hand when he introduced you to them, and you were happy because you didn’t want to let go either.

 

 


End file.
